1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, an information processor, and an electromagnetic radiation suppressing member.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in an electronic device such as a personal computer or an entertainment device, an information processor such as a CPU (Central Processing Unit) provided with an integrated circuit element is mounted on a circuit board (mother board etc.). Such information processor such as a CPU includes a circuit board, an integrated circuit element mounted on the circuit board, and a cover member having thermal conductivity that covers the integrated circuit element. This cover member having thermal conductivity releases heat generated due to processing in the CPU or the like.
Recently, such an information processor is required to process information at high speed. On the other hand, if an information processor such as a CPU processes information at higher speed, stronger electromagnetic waves are generated from an integrated circuit element mounted on a circuit board, bonding wires connecting the integrated circuit element and the circuit board, and patterns on the circuit board or the like.
Since the cover member is insulated from the mother board, the cover member undesirably receives electromagnetic waves radiated from the integrated circuit element etc. mounted on the circuit board of electronic parts, and reradiates the electromagnetic waves. Thus reradiated electromagnetic waves may be superposed by a heat-conducting member such as a heat sink arranged on the cover member, and undesirably radiated to the outside of the information processor.
Accordingly, the present invention has an object to overcome the above-mentioned drawbacks by providing an electronic device, an information processor, and an electromagnetic radiation suppressing member that can suppress radiation of electromagnetic waves from an information processor.